The Fallen
by Trondestroy23
Summary: I DO NOT own Rwby, I am not part of the show. this is a fanfiction about a faunas boy named Kriztian (Pronounced Christian) who meets Ruby at the age of 13 (Rubys 11) and his story continues on from there. Ps. He's a hawk faunas
1. Chapter 1

I was standing at the edge of the cliff, then I heard it, I heard a little girl scream.

she was screaming "MOMMY, MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Her mother yelled back "RUBY STAY AWAY!"

"Mommy i'm scared!" She ran towards her mother.

The woman noticed tis and pushed her back and yelled "RUBY I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!"

When the woman pushed Ruby back she got a scratch on her left knee and right palm, she then curled up in a ball and started to cry. When she wasn't paying attention then the beast charged at her. But before the beast reached Ruby Summer jumped on top of it and stabbed it in the back. This caused the beast to screech and Ruby to flinch. When she heard her mother say "YOU CAN TAKE MY LIFE BUT YOU'LL NEVER TAKE RUBYS!" The little girl peeked one of her silver eyes out to see what had happened, she saw blood on Summers white cloak. She began to cry, cries became sobs, and sobs turned into whaling. The Grimm heard her whale and began to charge to her.

I ran over to her and took her into my arms and with my wings I started to fly, when I was flying I heard the screech again I looked back and saw the beast fully, it was the Nuckelavee Grimm as Ruby started to hold harder I asked her "What is you're name?"

She said "R-Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Alright Ruby where do you live?"

She pointed to a small cottage on the side of the hill. As I started to land I set Ruby down she ran up to the door, with tears in her eyes, she pounded on the door. A man in his mid-Thirties Answered the door and asked "Ruby whats wro- wheres Mom?"

Ruby said "M-moms d-dead."

"Wha-What? Ruby is this true?"

She nodded and the man fell to his knees and said "H-how can this h-happen?" He looked up a noticed me standing there and asked "Who are you?"

I said "My name is Christian and I-I saw what happened. I-I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything, I was to late, i'm sorry."

He came up to me and hugged me and said "My names Taiyang and thank you for saving my daughter." he pulled away from the hug and asked "Now,what type of grimm was it?"

"I-It was the Nuckelavee Grimm" I said.

His eyes got wide when I said that, he went inside and yelled Ruby and someone else but I couldn't tell. The man came out with three suitcases.

Then a little girl with yellow hair walked out of the house with tears in her eyes, a hairbrush, and some hairspray. She looked at me with a confused look and asked Taiyang "Dad who's that and why does he have hawk wings?"

Taiyang responded with "That's Christian and hes a rare type of Hawk faunus."

The yellow haired girl looked at my in realization, then she walked up to me and stook her hand out and said "My names Yang."

I took her hand and said "Mines Christian."

She took her hand away and started to hug me, she started to cry in my shoulder, I took the hug and started rubbing her back I started to say "Its going to be okay, I lost my family too, im sorry you had to go threw this."

She pulled away from the hug and asked "D-did you really lose you're family?"

"I lost them to the white fang, t-there the one who killed my family." I said with tears in my eyes.

She then looked at me with a sorry like expression.

I started to spread my wings to fly away, but before I could I heard my name being called by Taiyang, I looked back and I saw him walking towards me so I stopped he came over and asked "Would you like to ride in the car with us into town?" I was startled by the offer but I took it (hey driving was better than flying with how small my wings are.) I got in his car and we went into town, it was a good 4 hour drive so I slept, Tai then woke me up and said "We're here."

I looked out the window and said "Woah, look at all the big buildings."

Tai looked at me and asked "You've never been to the city have you?"

"No." I said still looking out the window.

He then asked me "Why don't you stay with us? I mean you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?"

I shook my head and said "Sadly no, I wish I did."

"Then stay with us for the time being, It'll be fun."

And so I took the offer thinking _one or two months wont hurt...right?_

Then we went to there summer house and that was the best time of my life.


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for not posting soon enough I needed help with this chapter my friend Whitetaco01 he helped my with this chapter ENJOY*

Three years later…

Today is the day I take the Ruby into town and distract her so Taiyang and Yang sets up her surprise birthday. I was thinking about taking her to the movies but we ended up in a weapons store after three years of living with her I guess you learn that you can also like weapons as much as Ruby does but...she's more into scythes and i'm more into katanas. We both already have weapons our weapons, hers is a red scythe that can turn into a sniper rifle and a shotgun, its name is Crescent Rose, mine is a katana and it has a specialty called "Wind Slicer" it makes it so when I use it it becomes lighter and I can swing it faster, I named it "Moonlight Felony" because it's blue like a blue moon. We were looking around for a bit when i noticed someone walk into the store and i couldn't believe my eyes.

"Alex?" I called out and everyone looked at me. He turned his head and no doubt about it it was him. "Dude how have you been?" I asked him.

"OH MY GOD!!! Kriztian! Nice to see you again...oh and i've been good. How about you?"

"Never better. What has it been like 5 years?"

"Ya about. SOOO...how's your Mom and Dad?"

I looked at him and said "They were killed 4 years ago…"

He looked at me in a worried expression and said "Oh im sorry I didnt know."

"It's fine." I said

"Soooo….who are you living with?" He asked.

"I've been living with Taiyang and his two daughters for the past 3 years."

He looked at me and his jaw dropped. "Y-you've been living with Taiyang, ONE of the best teachers at signal, for THREE years?!?!?"

I nodded "Yes….why?"

"I'm jealous dude….like REALLY jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous about….well at least until i tell you about their uncle Qrow."

His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Wh-What? You've met Qrow, THE BEST scythe wielder of all time?!?!"

I said "Ya….he fights like Ruby drunk and WAYYY better normally."

"How did you meet Qrow?"

"You kinda have to get permission from all the family members to date someone in there family especially when you live in the same house with them."

"何 (Nani)!"

"What?"

"Oh 何 (Nani) is japanese for what."

"OHHHH….what what?"

"Your dating Ruby Rose?"

"Yes…. for a year now."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Shh….Quiet down were in a weapons st-" BZZZ-BZZZ BZZZ-BZZZ! BEEP "Hello? Oh its time already? It's been an hour? Wow time goes by fast! Alright on my way! K. Bye." BEEP "Sorry gotta go. That was Tai he said it was time to go back alright see you later!"

"Alright bye!"

And with that we split was. I go and find ruby and Alex goes to do what he was doing.

"Babe? Ruby….Ru- oh there you are cmon we gotta go."

"Oh c'mon 5 more minutes!"

"Nooo i'm sorry but your father wants you home."

"Oh ok."

I give her a kiss on the lips and say "Happy birthday sweetie. I love you."

She kisses me back and she says "I love you too."

I smile and say "Well then shall we?" I hold my arm out and she takes it and says "We shall." and we go back to my car. When we get back to my car she asks "What did you get me for my birthday present?"

"It's a surprise." So I give her another kiss on the lips and we head back to her house

END OF CHAPTER 2!


End file.
